Problem: Last week, Jessica and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.37 minutes, Umaima agreed to time the runners. Jessica sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 49.65 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 30.97 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Jessica in seconds?
To find how much faster Luis was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Luis was 18.68 seconds faster than Jessica.